


Infinite

by Dries_S



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inevitable, Love, M/M, Romance, Suicide, infinite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dries_S/pseuds/Dries_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading this. It really means a lot to me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It really means a lot to me!

Time is just a matter of extending. It can't heal. It can't improve.

Skip it! Skip it and lose yourself into me. Burry yourself into my mind. My heart. My body. Me. 

The face you've put on is just a betrayal. I can see it in your lifeless gaze. Your eyes have changed, do you even realize that? The big bright blue eyes which once were full of joy, full of passion , full of love, have all of a sudden disappeared. Disappeared as tears under the warmth of our love.

But I can see through this mask. I see your real eyes. What's behind them. Your genuine feelings. The wall you've built around yourself isn't strong enough, it can be wrecked. And sometimes people do see your emotions, the real you. Everything that's behind this perfected marionette. As I did. I just know you are not that strong. I just know you're dying inside. I just know! 

I miss your sparkly eyes. I really do.

They changed me. They made me a new me. They made me become myself. The real me. Your eyes intrigued me at that very moment. And they'll always do. No matter what. No matter how far we are from each other. No matter what time. No matter what people say. We will always have our eyes. Always. 

I just want that back. Don't we both want that back? I can't live without your body next to mine, and I know you can't either. Raise your hope because life like this is just one big illusion.

Only one intention. Only one solution. Only one venue. Only one act. 

Only eyes will tell. 

Be with me. Be infinite. 

Your luck. Your fate. Your fortune. Inevitable!


End file.
